


Le Baron Rouge : Autodafé

by Fire_Hana



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Character Death, Dark fic, Discrimination (both human and Pokémon), Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Real Events, Non-Graphic Violence, Poké Ball doesn't exist yet, Second World War (Soviets vs Germans front) but with Pokémon basically
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Hana/pseuds/Fire_Hana
Summary: { La guerre apprend à tout perdre, et à devenir ce qu’on n’était pas. } - Albert CamusLe Baron Rouge est une figure historique de la Grande Guerre. Il s'agissait d'un scalproie slave qui tient son nom par sa couleur naturellement carmin, et son appartenance autrefois ethnique à la garde royale. Tous connaisse sa légende. Peu le connaissait vraiment. Voici son histoire.
Relationships: Original character & Bisharp, Original character & Pawniard
Kudos: 1





	1. Prit à travers champ

Gvidon n'avait pas toujours vécu aux côtés de Cathie et de Babouchka malgré ce que semblait penser le village. Il était né dans la " nature ", dans un groupe de scalpions comme des centaines, peut-être même des milliers d'autres avant lui.

Ce qui le différenciait un tant soi peu des autres était son bannissement relativement précoce. La cause, le pourquoi, le comment, cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était arrivé, et c'était tout. Pour être franc, il en avait oublié la raison depuis longtemps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, un scalpion inexpérimenté et isolé sur les routes, ça ne fait pas long feu. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre très longtemps avant qu'il ne tombe dans un piège humain.

Il se rappelle encore de ces ombres gigantesques de figures humanoïdes à dos de galopas, accompagnés de grahyènas qui lui aboyaient dessus sans vergogne. Terrifié, il montrait les lames ; en tentant, vainement, de retirer sa patte prisonnière d'un fin fil métallique.

Les humains discutèrent entre eux de son sort - à l'époque, il ne comprenait rien de leur langage - avant que l'un d'entre eux décida de descendre de son destrier. Il lui parla d'un ton doux, et comprit vaguement qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Alors, lorsqu'il sortit son canif et qu'il s'approcha de sa jambe, il ne bougea pas.

L'homme le délivra.

Et puis, comme si ce geste n'avait aucune importance, il remonta sur le pokémon feu, et le groupe disparut.

Gvidon (il ne s'appelait pas encore comme ça, mais qu'importe) resta longtemps perplexe devant cet acte étrangement généreux. Il ne l'apprit que bien plus tard, mais ce geste était plus par souci de sécurité qu'autre chose. Ils pensaient que ce jeune scalpion avait un groupe d'appartenance, et ils ne voulaient pas se risquer à obtenir la colère de pokémons tel scalproie et ses subordonnés. C'était loin d'être le cas mais ils ne pouvaient le savoir.

Gvidon, de son côté, décida de les retrouver. Bien qu'il se rappelait les enseignements de sa prime jeunesse, peut-être que ces humains étaient différents. S'ils l'avaient laissé en vie, c'est qu'ils étaient capable de clémence et qu'ils ne haïssaient pas tous ses semblables Coupant.

Par chance, le village ne se trouvait pas très loin et il le retrouva le soir-même. Au début, les habitants, à sa vue, furent pris de panique ; ils pensaient à une attaque et il fut accueilli avec des fourches. Heureusement pour Gvidon, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé intervint. Il s'adressa à lui, mais ne comprenant pas, il resta silencieux. Les villageois vocalisèrent entre eux un long moment. Si long, que le pokémon Acier avait finit par s'endormir sur la paille de la grange où ils s'étaient réunis. Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans la maisonnée de celui qui allait devenir son Maître.

Il fit connaissance de la compagne du Maître, de leur fille, Catherine, et de la matriarche, Babouchka.

Ils étaient fermiers. Catherine, âgée alors de six ans, allait pour l'instant à l'école afin d'apprendre l'écriture ; mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle reprendrait dès que possible le même travail que ses parents. Babouchka, trop âgée pour supporter le labeur quotidien à l'extérieur, s'occupait des travaux ménagers.

On trouva rapidement des occupations au pokémon. Gvidon alterna ainsi la garde de la maison, la chasse aux indésirables et, bien sûr, la fauche lors des moissons. Quelque fois, en général l'hiver, il accompagnait Cathie sur le chemin du retour après " l'école ".

" Tu comprends, avec un pokémon comme celui-là, ça fait fuir tous les mauvais genres ! " avait dit une fois le père de Catherine en riant à moitié. 

Gvidon ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire ; mais qu'importait puisqu'après tout, il appréciait être en compagnie de la petite fille.  
Catherine (ou plus simplement Cathie) était devenue, en effet, très rapidement proche de lui. Ce fut elle qui le baptisa " Gvidon ".

Oh, combien de courses avaient-ils pu faire ensemble ? Combien de temps avaient-ils pu passer à se cacher de Babouchka lorsque l'un des deux faisait une bêtise ? Combien de fois s'étaient-ils endormis ensemble dans le foin - à distance respectable afin qu'il ne la blesse pas ?

Elle était celle qui allait le chercher pour lui dire qu'il n'était plus puni. Elle était celle qui venait l'embrasser pour lui dire bonne nuit. Il était tellement attaché à elle qu'il la suivait partout dans la maison - parfois au plus grand bonheur ou agacement de la petite.

Il ne fallait cependant pas croire que les autres membres de la famille ne s'occupait pas de lui. Le Maître, par exemple, s'occupait d'aiguiser ses lames comme il se doit. Babouchka lui préparait ses gamelles quotidienne rien que pour lui. Maman le félicitait toujours après qu'il ait fait du bon travail.  
Mais, à leurs yeux, il savait qu'il était d'abord " un pokémon " avant d'être l'un des leur. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il savait se rendre utile. Il _aimait_ être utile. Le pokémon Ténèbres se trouvait déjà très chanceux d'avoir un toit ( _son_ toit) et une famille ( _sa_ famille).

C'était une époque qui lui paraissait si lointaine… Et en même temps, encore si vivace et nette dans son esprit…

Mais elle avait été aussi si courte. On ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte que ça ne durera pas ; on croit que le bonheur existera toujours. On ne prend pas conscience que l'on a plus d'influence sur sa destinée même. Pourtant, quand ces hommes étaient venus et avaient emmené tous les pokémons, excepté lui parce qu'on l'avait caché dans le placard de la petite, il aurait dû se douter que les choses allaient bientôt se gâter. Il avait eu de la chance que sa famille avait dû apprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le dessein de ces hommes-là.

En plus de leur enlever leurs amis et moyens de locomotion, voire de survie pour les éleveurs, ils prélevèrent aussi les hommes. Il ne put jamais dire au revoir à son Maître, qui partit en laissant son épouse enceinte et le reste de sa famille.

" Tout appartient à l'État, et vous devriez être heureux d'avoir le privilège de défendre votre nation " se souvient-il avoir entendu. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cet " État " (et il l'ignore toujours) mais Gvidon n'estimait n'avoir aucun compte à lui rendre. Et il était en colère de ne plus entendre, de ne plus sentir la main chaude sur sa tête, la simple présence de son Maître bien-aimé.

Mais il restait Catherine, Maman et Babouchka. Il était de son devoir, maintenant le Maître parti, de les aider comme il le pouvait. Il fallait travailler plus dur encore, faucher encore plus vite ( _droite-gauche, gauche-droite_ ) s'assoir à côté d'elles lorsqu'elles regardaient, tour-à-tour, silencieusement, la vitre où la pluie tombait. C'était… Sa manière à lui de les consoler.

Il fallut aussi, le jour où Maman eut très mal au ventre, courir le plus vite possible chez la sage-femme du village.

Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa mort et celle de son bébé.

Perdre le Maître avait déjà été très difficile, mais la disparition de Maman fut plus terrible encore. Les yeux verts, si pétillants de Cathie, s'étaient comme opacifiés par un voile gris. Et elle pleurait. Souvent. Très souvent.

Et, pour être honnête, il avait dû pleurer aussi.

Babouchka, elle, il ne la vit pas pleurer tout de suite. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait, mais par pudeur elle s'était retenue devant lui. Mais il se souvient, alors que le village était en fête car " la guerre venait de se terminer ", il l'avait trouvé en sanglots, devant la petite table de la cuisine. Elle tenait un minuscule carton brun dans sa main. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle lui dit:

\- C'est finit. Il ne reviendra plus. Ils ont juste retrouvé sa plaque. Nous ne pourrons même pas l'enterrer…

Elle s'essuya les yeux et jeta rageusement le papier au feu, avant de se remettre à tricoter un vêtement pour Cathie.

Des jours bien sombres s'étaient écoulé depuis.

Pourtant, malgré leurs absences, il fallait continuer à vivre.

* * *

Cathie restait certainement la plus déterminée.

Elle avait treize ans. Elle avait terminé ses études ; elle ne travaillait plus que dans les champs avec Gvidon. Ils gagnaient juste de quoi se nourrir tous les trois. Mais ils n'étaient pas malheureux pour autant.

Cathie était devenue aussi plus indépendante du pokémon Acier. Elle sortait toute seule, parfois tard le soir. Ça l'inquiétait, et Babouchka aussi.

\- Tu vas tomber sur des mauvais gars si tu continues!  
\- Quels " mauvais gars " ? Tout le monde se connait ici! rétorquait la plus jeune.

En soi, peut-être bien qu'elle avait raison. En tout cas, s'il lui arriva quelconques aventures, la jeune fille ne se confia pas à Gvidon.

En revanche, elle lui parlait longuement de son envie de partir, d'avoir un peu de changement dans cette vie qu'elle trouvait monotone. Elle voulait aller voir la ville, "se promener sur du béton" et manger des plats d'exception. Peut-être, en rêvant un peu plus encore, qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un pour elle.

Gvidon ne savait trop quoi penser. Il imagina que, si cela faisait plaisir à Cathie, il la suivrait. La ville ne paraissait pas être un lieu déplaisant, après tout. Mais pouvaient-ils laisser Babouchka derrière eux? Cette pensée lui parut cruelle. Il ne doutait pas que les villageois prendraient soin d'elle… Mais ils étaient les derniers membres de sa famille. Pouvaient-ils vraiment partir tête baissée alors que la matriarche faisait tout son possible pour se sentir utile?

La jeune fille ne semblait pas se poser ce genre de questions, perdue dans sa rêverie.

\- …Il paraît qu'il y aussi beaucoup de dresseurs. La plus part, tu t'en doutes, ils travaillent pour l'Aurore. Il parait que c'est bien payé aussi.

Elle fit une pause, se releva en s'appuyant sur sa faux. Elle essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait de son visage et reprit le travail.

\- Dis-moi Gvidon… Ça te dirais de devenir pokémon de combat ?

Le pokémon Coupant lui jeta un regard avant de retourner à sa besogne. Il ne savait pas trop. Cela lui paraissait… Abstrait.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, poursuivit-elle, le but c'est de jouer les gardes du corps. Tu te bats que quand c'est nécessaire, et c'est tout. Tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant ?

Il rangea ses lames et se mit devant Cathie. Cette dernière s'arrêta, et remit à terre le bas de sa faux. Le pokémon évita d'abord son regard, embarrassé. Et puis, il finit par faire " non " de la tête. Cela ne lui disait rien, de se battre. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue de ses capacités - qui pouvaient se révéler très mauvaises. Or, que feront-ils s'ils découvraient ce fait qu'en cours de route? Pourraient-ils rentrer à la maison comme si de rien n'était? Cette perspective d'avenir si incertain l’effrayait.

Il avait craint que la jeune fille, dans son impétuosité, lui en veuille. Les excès de colère étaient de plus en plus fréquents chez cette dernière, notamment envers Babouchka.

Mais elle se contenta de pousser un soupir, attristée.

\- C'est pas grave, mon grand. Si ça ne t'intéresses pas, on trouvera autre chose.

Elle caressa son " casque " avec affection. Il profita de ce contact, pas si rare mais toujours aussi appréciable, jusqu'à la fin. Quand il releva la tête vers elle, le soleil faisait comme une auréole à son amie. Mais ce qui l'éblouit le plus, c'était son sourire sincère qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- Allez, on a encore beaucoup de boulot à faire! s'exclama-t-elle en ressaisissant son outil.

Et ils reprirent leur travail, fauchant le blé aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

_Droite-gauche. Gauche-droite._

Le soleil se coucha et ils rentrèrent bien vite avec leur chariot remplit de blé.

* * *

Un jour, des hommes habillés comme ceux qui avaient emmené le Maître, arrivèrent au village. Ils apportaient avec eux une construction de pierre, qu'ils placèrent au centre de leur territoire. Puis, ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Il s'agissait d'une sculpture en mémoire à ceux qui étaient morts pour " l'État ". Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps pour le voir se faire encercler par les fleurs et les cierges. Parfois, lorsque Gvidon se promenait sur la place, il vit des femmes, parfois avec des enfants, qui venaient sangloter silencieusement sur cet objet obtus.

Il avait dû y aller avec sa propre famille, mais il ne se remémora rien de plus qu'un long dialogue muet autour du monument. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment pleuré. Et puis, Gvidon trouvait que… Ce n'était pas sain de rester, pendant autant de temps, à se souvenir de ceux qui n'étaient plus.

Les mœurs humaines lui échappaient encore un peu, imagina-t-il.

Et puis, ils avaient ( _encore et toujour_ s) énormément de travail qui les attendait. L'opération du fauchage des épis emplissait déjà pleinement son esprit ; le pokémon réservait ses pensées pour la nuit.

En attendant…

 _Droite-gauche, gauche-droite_.

Après l'installation des hommes en uniformes bleus, les disputes entre Babouchka et Cathie reprirent de plus belle.

Il ne saurait pas exactement expliquer ce dont il était question. Il savait que cela concernait le Maître et l'État, que Cathie était visiblement en faveur de l'État mais cela s'arrêtait là. Comme elles ne parvenaient plus à discuter sans aborder irrémédiablement le sujet, elle finirent par moins se parler. Puis ne plus se parler du tout, sauf pour des choses utilitaires.

Cela rendit Gvidon très malheureux. Mais elles l'étaient sûrement plus que lui, car aucunes des deux ne remarqua son attitude maussade…

Cathie continuait de rêver des grandes villes.

Babouchka restait à filer et tricoter.

Gvidon passait ses journées dans les champs dorés…

( _Droite-gauche, gauche-droite._ )

Car malgré leur mésentente de plus en plus marquée, il fallait continuer à vivre. Si possible, ensemble.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas…


	2. La terre des Hommes

Les villageois n'en parlaient plus à cette époque, mais il y avait bien un terme qui restait nébuleux aux yeux de Gvidon : la guerre.

Cela ressemblait, ainsi décrit par eux, à un monstre abominable qu'il fallait combattre en envoyant des hommes et des pokémons.

C'était quelque chose qui ne devait pas - _plus_ \- se reproduire aux dires de ceux qui en étaient revenus. Il fallait dire que les rares à l'avoir vue (et y avoir survécue) étaient mutilés, parfois sévèrement handicapés. Il y avait, notamment, ce jeune humain alors prisé par ses homologues du sexe opposé, qui avait sombré dans l'oubli lorsqu'il retourna au village avec un œil en moins et le visage tuméfié en plus. Bizarrement, le pokémon ne le revit plus passé une certaine date.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui, jadis, étaient essentiels dans la vie quotidienne et s'étaient retrouvés inutiles à leur retour. Parfois à cause de leur atrophie, parfois parce que leurs familles s'étaient accoutumées à faire plus d'effort. Souvent, c'était les deux.

Quant aux pokémons, aucun n'en était revenu. La question de leur réinsertion dans le village ne se fit donc pas.

Ainsi, il s'écoula un laps de temps durant laquelle, on n'entendit plus du tout parler de la " guerre ". Ou, si, par malheur, quelqu'un en parlait, personne ne lui répondait - ou à l'inverse, avec plus de véhémence que cela en demandait. Et si le rituel étrange autour du pilier de pierre continuait, il devenait de plus en plus discret. Les offrandes de fleurs et de bougies se firent plus rares. Les femmes trouvèrent de nouveaux compagnons. Les enfants oubliaient ceux qui furent leur père en adoptant une autre figure. Des nouvelles vies s’épanouissaient.

Il semblait, en apparence, que tout revenait à la normale.

Et Cathie, dans tout cela, grandissait. Elle était une jeune adulte à présent. Elle avait quitté ses robes et salopettes délavées pour celles de sa mère. Ses cheveux châtains avaient poussé, même si elle les cachait soigneusement dans un chiffon afin de ne pas être déranger durant son labeur. Ses yeux aussi montraient quelque chose de différent. Il y avait toujours cet éclat de tristesse, mais il s'effaçait progressivement pour laisser place à une fougue, une détermination d'en découdre. _Elle voulait vivre_.

Babouchka, elle, vieillissait. Elle se plaignait de plus en plus de son dos. Elle se levait moins. Ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus blancs. Elle lui paraissait… Lasse.

Et lui, eh bien… Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait grandi ou non. Il avait mûri, pour sûr. Ses lames étaient devenues un peu plus dures et un peu plus grandes. En l'absence du maître, c'était Babouchka puis Cathie qui s'occupait de l'entretient de ses lames.

C'était si calme. Si paisible.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, tout bascula.

Les hommes en uniforme bleu revinrent. Ils appelèrent des noms - des noms d'humains- et demandaient des pokémons afin de " subvenir à l'effort de guerre ". Cette fois, Babouchka et Cathie ne parvinrent pas à le cacher à temps. Les militaires le réclamèrent.

\- Scalpion est le pokémon idéal pour ce genre de travaux, essaya d'expliquer posément le soldat, nous saurons en prendre soin comme il le faudra.  
\- Oh oui, c'est sûr, pour la chair à canon, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux! s'étrangla Babouchka, Vous nous croyez stupides? Vous voulez que je vais vous donner mon p'tit Gvidon, lui qui est indispensable pour notre survie? Allez-donc à Giratina! Je vous aie déjà donner mon fils pour vos " travaux " !

Elle essaya de lui claquer la porte au nez, mais l'homme en uniforme la bloqua avec son pied.

\- Refuser de servir votre pays, c'est de la haute trahison. Des milliers de nos compagnons sont en train de se battre actuellement pour sauver cette patrie - y comprit ce village. Je vous laisse une dernière chance, avant que n'en subissiez les conséquences.

La vieille dame, à cet ultimatum, sembla être pris de cours. Gvidon regarda tour à tour Babouchka, l'homme en bleu, et Cathie.

Cette dernière s'avança et rouvrit la porte. Avec lenteur, elle dit:

\- D'accord, mais laissez-nous le temps de lui dire au revoir.  
\- Accordé.

Il s'éloigna un peu, s'appuya sur une poutre de la grange et attendit.

\- Qu'as-tu donc fait…? murmura Babouchka, mais Gvidon ignorait si elle parlait à sa petite-fille ou à elle-même.  
\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Les traîtres sont ceux qui meurent en premier, trancha durement Cathie.

Puis, elle s'accroupit pour arriver à la hauteur du pokémon. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, mais il vit beaucoup de tristesse et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Gvidon, ces hommes vont t'emmener avec eux. Ils vont te préparer pour que tu apprennes à te battre. Il faudra que tu leur obéisses bien, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

\- Il faudra aussi, continua-t-elle avec une voix plus faible, que tu sois très prudent. Là-bas, des gens, pokémons comme humains vont chercher à te tuer. Ne te laisse pas avoir, d'accord? Fais tout ce que tu peux pour survivre, même si cela veut dire les tuer avant. Si tu fais ça et que tu obéis bien, tu t'en sortiras. Qui sait, peut-être que le Grand Chef viendra lui-même te récompenser…?

Elle se força à sourire alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Babouchka, ne supportant plus cette situation, partit abruptement à l'intérieur de la maison.  
Cathie passa sa main sur sa joue froide. Il eut un mouvement de tête pour s'y coller.

\- Sois fort Gvidon. Reste en vie. Lorsque tu rentreras, nous… Nous serons infiniment fières de toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur le côté de son casque.

\- Je t'aime, Gvidon.

Et ce fut tout.

Les hommes en uniforme bleu le firent monter dans un camion kaki, avec d'autres pokémons divers. La plus part, ils ne les connaissaient pas - ils venaient des autres villages aux alentours. Il était le seul scalpion d'entre eux. En revanche, on retrouvait beaucoup de pokémons Roche, Glace et Acier de la région. Quelques-uns de type Combat, aussi.

Lorsqu'ils démarrèrent, Gvidon fut prit de lourds remords. Il aurait dû lui répondre qu'il les aimait aussi, elle et Babouchka. Il aurait peut-être dû affirmer un peu plus son avis, essayer d'expliquer à ces humains qu'il ne pouvait pas partir.

Mais c'était trop tard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était observer à l'arrière le village qui rétrécissait, encore et encore, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s’éloignaient…

Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il reverra ces terres champêtres. Il se demanda si Babouchka sera encore là quand il reviendra. Il se demanda s'il y aura encore une place pour lui.

_Est-ce que Cathie trouvera un autre pokémon pour l'épauler ? Un autre à qui donner son affection ?_

Le camion butta sur quelque chose et il fit un bond de quelques centimètres avant de retomber sur son postérieur. Des pokémons, dans un coin, pouffèrent discrètement. Il n'y fit pas attention.

_Où allaient-ils… ? Qu'allaient-ils faire d’eux ?_

* * *

Ils firent deux jours de voyage, segmentés par des petites pauses afin qu'ils puissent se dégourdir les pattes. Ils eurent aussi le droit à leurs premières rations - des sortes de petits pâtés insipides que, parfois, les hommes ne se prenaient même pas la peine de servir dans une gamelle. Certains pokémons avaient été obligés de renverser la boîte de conserve par terre pour pouvoir manger le contenu.

Le voyage se faisait dans un étrange silence. Les humains, comme les pokémons, n'émettaient que très rarement des sons ou des paroles. Ou alors, s'étaient des interjections comme:

\- Sortez.

\- Revenez.

\- Montez.

\- Plus vite !

\- Doucement !

\- Recommence encore une fois et j'te colle au trou !

Ce genre de chose.

Gvidon n'avait pas osé se faire remarquer. Pour dire les choses, il était plutôt d'une nature docile et calme. Et il regardait, avec une certaine passivité, certains de ses compagnons d'infortune qui, un peu plus rebelles, essayaient de tenir tête à leurs supérieurs. Il y avait, notamment, ce bulbizarre qui avait déjà le mal du pays et qui tentait de s'échapper du campement. Plusieurs fois, on le rattrapa, et plusieurs fois, il se fit gueuler dessus pour être aller contre la décision des hommes en uniforme.

Le pokémon Poison finit par riposter. Une taloche végétale fit mouche sur la joue rose du soldat.

Il eut un long silence. Comme-ci le temps s'était suspendu. Le lieutenant fixa la créature et le pokémon dévisagea l’humain.

L'instant d'après, il eut un bruit de tonnerre. La forte tête fut mise à terre, s'écrasant lamentable sur le flanc. Un liquide rougeâtre s'écoula de son crâne alors que son meurtrier rangeait ce curieux petit tube dans sa sacoche.

Gvidon n'oubliera jamais cet incident. C'était sa première rencontre avec, ce qu'il apprendra plus tard, un revolver. Il avait déjà vu des fusils - parfois, les villageois faisaient des chasses avec. Il avait déjà entendu ce bruit si caractéristique du métal qui jaillissait d'un tube. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu utilisé dans le but le plus simple que de supprimer l'autre, pour quelque chose qui, au final, n'en valait pas la peine.

Plus aucun pokémon ne fit le difficile après cet acte.

* * *

Le deuxième jour enfin, vers le début de soirée, ils arrivèrent à leur destination.

Les soldats les amenèrent dans la caserne, en bordure du centre-ville. Comme Cathie lui avait dit, la ville était très différente de là où il avait grandi. C'était grand, haut, plein d'humains et de pokémons. Le sol était tout dur (probablement à cause du " béton ") et il y avait beaucoup de poussière.

Mais ils (les autres pokémons et lui) y allaient rarement - sauf le " dimanche " où ils défilaient, mais cela restait très bref et anecdotique. Ils étaient, généralement, confinés dans les " dortoirs " de la caserne et la cour.

" Dortoirs ". C'était un bien joli mot pour désigner une grande salle vide. Un homme avait lancé qu'on leur donnerai quelque chose (une couverture, une couche ou quelque chose comme ça) mais Gvidon n'en vit jamais la couleur.

Évidemment, ils n'étaient pas là pour se reposer. On les faisait se lever à l'aurore, leur apprenait à faire le garde-à-vous, à marcher d'une manière spécifique. On les entraînait contre des mannequins, voire parfois entre eux.  
Ils ne s'entretuaient pas ceci-dit. C'étaient… des exercices. Il fallait mettre l'autre le plus rapidement à terre et le rendre dans une situation où il devenait incapable de répliquer.

Et Gvidon était… incroyablement mauvais.

Pourtant, il y mettait corps et âme dans ces exercices. Il se rappelait des mots de Cathie - il voulait revenir victorieux de la guerre. Il voulait qu'elles soient fières de lui.

Mais rien à faire, il mordait la poussière une fois de plus, tentait de se relever avant que ses jambes ne l'abandonnent définitivement. Et ce n'était pas les hurlements de ses supérieurs ou les rires des autres dans le fond qui pouvaient y faire quoique ce soit.

Les humains paraissaient déçus de lui. Ils écrivaient des choses sur un calepin, parfois en secouant négativement la tête. Et puis, quelques fois, ils le ramenaient dans le dortoir et ils le laissaient là. Pour passer le temps, le pokémon Acier avait pris intérêt à gratter le mur, juste pour voir s'il arriverait à faire un petit trou jusqu'à l’extérieur.

Il aurait pu essayer de forger des liens avec d'autres pokémons. Il lui sembla qu'il devait bien y avoir quelques autres de ses congénères dans le tas. Mais il n'en éprouvait ni le temps ni l'envie - surtout l'envie, en vérité. L'atmosphère n'y était pas propice. Il sentait bien qu'il était plus un poids qu'autre chose.

On leur parlait bien évidement aussi de la guerre. Justement, c'était à l'aube qu'on leur en parlait après que les humains aient pratiqué leur chant matinal.

La guerre n'était pas vraiment un monstre, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était un état, en contraste avec la " paix ".

De l'autre côté de la ville, il y avait d'autres humains et d'autres pokémons qui n'avaient qu'un but: venir envahir leur territoire et tuer tous ceux qu'ils trouveront. Cela incluaient les humains, les très jeunes comme ceux qui ne l'étaient plus, et aussi les pokémons qui vivaient parmi eux.

Ceux qui étaient là-bas étaient mauvais. On ne pouvait pas leur faire entendre raison. Tant qu'ils vivront, ils tueront; tant qu'ils tueront, il y aura des combats; tant qu'il y aura des combats il y aura la guerre. Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, il ne fallait pas seulement se contenter de les bouter hors de ces terres. Non, ce qu'il fallait, c'était exterminer tous les combattants.

_Que leurs sangs arrosent la terre nue,_   
_Que leurs chairs ne soient plus que poussière,_   
_Que les peines qu'ils nous ont infligées leur soit rendues au centuple !_

C'était ce que les humains et certains pokémons répétaient religieusement après le sermon matinal. Curieusement, on ne les obligeait pas à réciter ce sinistre poème - mais le ton de ceux qui le récitait était si grave que Gvidon ne pouvait s'empêcher de marmonner quelque chose en chœur. Et puis, si ces êtres étaient aussi horribles qu'ils le disaient, ils devaient mériter cette haine. Dans ces moments là, le pokémon Acier pensait à ses proches, espérait qu'elles étaient en sécurité et que les méchants ne les trouveraient pas.

On leur faisait aussi un monologue sur l'Aurore - c'était l'autre nom de " l'État " ou de celui que Cathie appelait le " Grand Chef ". C'était un très grand dirigeant paré de toutes les qualités du monde et qui était toujours très fier d'eux, d'après les dires de leur supérieurs. Gvidon se demandait sur l'air le plus sérieux du monde comment est-ce que l'Aurore faisait pour être toujours aussi informé. Peut-être bien que l'Aurore était un être minuscule ou invisible qui les observait depuis la grande tour de la caserne. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Une fois que la journée était terminée, il retournait dans le dortoir (s'il n'y était pas déjà) et il allait s'installer contre le mur pour dormir. Il dormait toujours assis - il avait du mal à se lever s'il se couchait complètement. De plus, pour être parfaitement honnête, le sol n'était pas très confortable.

En général il n'avait pas trop de difficulté à s'endormir. Les autres ne faisaient pas trop de bruit. Leurs voisins humains un peu plus en revanche - particulièrement le " vendredi ", car ils revenaient tard de leur excursion chez " leurs bonnes amies ". Si c'étaient vraiment des si bonnes amies que cela, Gvidon s'interrogea sur leur non-lieu les autres jours de la semaines. Par ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas tout ce système de jour (comment pouvait-on différencier un " lundi " d'un " jeudi " ? C'était une question de température ou de direction du vent ?) mais il avait lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps.

Malgré sa facilité à céder au sommeil, il avait tendance à être tout aussi facilement réveillé. Il suffisait que l'un de ses camarades de chambre souffle trop fort, que l'un d'entre eux de se retourne trop brusquement ou que quelqu'un coure bruyamment dans le couloir pour qu'il s’éveille.

Quand ce n'était que ça, Gvidon lançait sa tête vers l'arrière qui heurtait les briques et refermait les yeux.

Mais bien trop souvent, ce n'étaient pas ces inepties qui le réveillait. C'était plutôt le bruit terrifiant des avions qui passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, les éclatements des bombes au loin et, parfois, le hurlement des sirènes. Là, il sautait sur ses pieds, bientôt imité par ses compagnons. Mais on ne leur demanda jamais de sortir - juste de rester calme, qu'un corps spécialisé allait s'occuper de l'incident. Puis, les cris aigus de l'alarme s'apaisaient et ils pouvaient se rendormir.

Pourtant… Gvidon ne trouvait jamais le sommeil après cela…

* * *

Un jour, les humains lui présentèrent celui qui allait se charger de son entraînement. Ils appelaient ça un " dresseur ". Dorénavant, cela serait le " sien ".

Gvidon dévisagea " son " " dresseur ".

C'était un gamin sur de grandes échasses. Il avait des mèches un peu bouclées et dorées, des joues toutes roses et un corps vaguement musclé. Il était nerveux - il pouvait le voir à son visage crispé et ses gestes vifs. Ça se remarquait surtout quand il hochait la tête à ses supérieurs.

\- Tu as deux semaines pour en faire un nettoyeur correct. Après ce délai, vous irez sur le terrain, prêts ou non.  
\- D'accord monsieur ! Bien monsieur !

L'autre eut un mouvement de tête et s'éloigna. Le blond s'intéressa enfin à lui. Ses yeux gris lui renvoyaient quelque chose de curieux. Incertitude, crainte, déception… Peut-être aussi du dégoût.

L'adolescent ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, comme-ci il manquait d'air ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, enfin:

\- Mon nom est est Andrey. Je serai ton dresseur à partir de maintenant… Gvidon ? C'est ça ? 

Sa voix oscillait entre la fermeté et le doute. Il lui faisait un peu pitié.  
Gvidon répondit à l’affirmative.

\- Ok… Eh bien, tu as intérêt à m'obéir, hein ! Je suis ton chef maintenant ! répéta-t-il comme pour s'arborer de légitimité.

Le pokémon Coupant le jugea du regard.

_Cet enfant n'avait rien d'un chef._


	3. L'épée à triomphe

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait ni l'assurance ni le physique d'un commandant, Andrey avait le souci de bien faire. Dès les présentations terminées, il voulut aussitôt travailler les capacités de Gvidon. Le jeune garçon prépara un mannequin et relut son calepin, avant de prendre un ton espérant être déterminé:

\- Bon, on va commencer par des mouvements simples. Lance une attaque Griffe !

Gvidon se retint de grimacer. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ça ? Il imagina, par logique, qu'Andrey lui demandait de lacérer le mannequin. Il le fit donc.

\- Non-non-non ! Ça c'est Griffe Acier, pas Griffe ! Enfin, j'imagine que c'est le résultat qui compte…? baragouina-t-il à voix haute. Euh alors… Maintenant utilise Strido-son !

Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Agacé, Gvidon fit volte-face et dévisagea longuement le prétendu dresseur.

Celui-ci se décomposa sur place. Il eut le réflexe futile de se protéger en plaçant ses bras devant son visage, avant de se rendre compte que le pokémon Coupant n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait aussi peur de lui… Et cela ne l'incitait à lui faire confiance.

Le blond parut alors perplexe. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre que " ce n'était pas pourtant bien compliqué ", qu'il fallait juste " qu'il attaque le mannequin avec Strido-son ". Et aussi qu'il devrait " arrêter de le regarder avec ces yeux-là ".

Mais qu'est ce qu'était " Strido-Son " ? Un pokémon ? Un humain ? Une partie de son corps qu'ils nommaient différemment ? Gvidon n'était pas de mauvaise volonté, mais à partir de quel moment pouvait-il faire des choses dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens ? Dépité, il s'assit en tailleur tout en continuant de fixer sévèrement l’humain.

À partir de ce moment-là, l'adolescent se mit à vociférer contre lui et la terre entière. Il se plaignait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait refourgué un pokémon pareil - surtout un pokémon _Ténèbres_ \- complètement abruti et entêté. Bien que fortement blessé par ses propos qu'il jugea injustifiés, Gvidon se montra impassible.

Il fallut qu'un membre de la foule, qui observait cet histrion vitupérer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, s'avança vers eux pour y couper court. C'était un homme brun, plutôt bien bâti, qui arriva d'un pas décidé et lança:

\- Hey, camarade, passe-moi ton calepin. On va voir s'il est vraiment si idiot que ça.

Sans se faire prier, il obtempéra. L'adulte le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Puis, il se tourna vers lui:

\- Gvidon, garde-à-vous !

Le pokémon sauta sur ses jambes garances, bomba le torse et positionna ses avant-bras, comme on le lui avait appris. Le brun eut un mouvement de tête, visiblement un tant soit peu satisfait.

\- Gvidon, je veux que tu déstabilises ce pantin. Pas l'attaquer, juste le déstabiliser, ordonna-t-il alors.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait dire. S'il ne devait pas faire du corps-à-corps, alors…

Le pokémon Coupant positionna un de ses pieds vers l'arrière, et fit vibrer sa lame frontale. Il n'avait pas utilisé cette capacité depuis longtemps, mais il fut content du résultat lorsqu'un bruit strident résonna dans la cour. Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire, Gvidon, c'est une attaque Strido-son. À partir de maintenant, il faudra que tu fasses ce mouvement lorsqu'on te demandera d'utiliser " Strido-Son ". Compris ?

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il avait compris. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en souvienne…  
L'homme se retourna alors vers le dresseur, lui jeta son carnet au visage et lui adressa ces quelques mots:

\- Sur ta fiche, il y a écrit " docile mais manque cruellement d'entraînement ". Pas " arriéré ". Si je puis me permettre d'ajouter une chose, 'y a pas de mauvais pokémons. Juste des mauvais dresseurs, qui se permettent de rejeter toutes leurs fautes sur eux. Alors, la prochaine fois que tu gueules, aies au moins une bonne raison de le faire !

Et sur ce, il les laissa, tandis que les spectateurs se dispersaient au compte-goutte. Le jeune blond fixait le sol, tremblant de rage alors que ses joues avaient pris une couleur cramoisie, presque violacée. Et puis, sans un mot, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à grands pas. Gvidon se retrouva tout seul.

\- 'Du gâchis de donner un pokémon comme ça à un gamin aussi con, entendit le pokémon Coupant d'un soldat qui allumait une cigarette. Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?  
\- J'crois que c'est parce qu'il a fait des études ou un truc comme ça. Les diplômés ont toujours les plus beaux morceaux, lui marmonna son compagnon à sa gauche.  
\- Tss. Ils ont beau dos, les lauréats !

Il souffla une gerbe de fumée. Ecœuré, Givdon s'éloigna et alla traîner du côté des dortoirs en attendant la fin de la journée.

* * *

Le pokémon Coupant aurait voulu dire qu'après cet incident, Andrey se montra plus attentif à lui et à le considéra un peu plus.

En apparence, ça l'était. L'humain se montrait plus pédagogue. Il s'était sans doute inspiré de ses homologues dresseurs. Le pokémon Acier le déduisit lorsqu'il observa ceux qui allaient devenir ses potentiels partenaires de terrains. Ils travaillaient souvent en duo, parfois en trio mais ça ne dépassait pas le quatuor. Et sous leurs ordres, pas plus de deux pokémons chacun.

De ces entraînements, Gvidon apprit à utiliser correctement " Griffe Acier ", " Strido-Son " " Danse-Lames " ainsi, apparemment à la surprise des autres humains, " Coupe Psycho ".

\- C'est plutôt rare, expliqua l'un d'entre eux alors qu'ils prenaient une pause, des individus que l'on a pu observé, moins de 1% savent l'utiliser. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi, ceci-dit. Y a des théories qui soutiennent que c'est une histoire de gènes, mais ça n'a pas été prouvé.

L'avantage de cette attaque, en plus de l'éventuel effet de surprise, était la possibilité de propulser cette énergie tranchante. Il gardait ainsi les avantages d'une attaque au corps-à-corps tout en couvrant ses arrières.

Gvidon s'était senti flatté de faire partie d'une sorte d'élite, mais Andrey s'en montra tout à fait indifférent. D'ailleurs, il ne manifestait aucun signe d'affection. Et si le dresseur ne lui criait plus dessus, il lui manifestait son dédain autrement. Par exemple, dès qu'il trouvait que le pokémon ne mettait pas assez du sien ou, tout simplement, qu'il s'impatientait, l'humain lui jetait une sorte d'eau saumâtre à la figure. Le petit pokémon en avait horreur. À chaque fois qu'il se prenait le contenu de la solution, il se sentait humilié, surtout que les autres (pokémons comme humains) en _riaient_. Il s'ébrouait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais c'était souvent vain.

Gvidon ne voulait pas vraiment se l'admettre, mais il sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cet humain ne le portait définitivement pas dans son cœur. Pourtant, il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait ! Il essayait de se montrer le plus humble et attentif possible !

Alors… Pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il pas ?

* * *

La deuxième semaine fut plus centrée sur sa préparation à sa fonction de nettoyeur.

Tout comme les dortoirs, c'était un joli mot pour masquer la laideur de ce travail. Pour commencer, il fallait savoir que cette classe était, hiérarchiquement, la plus basse. Elle concernait les pokémons - et éventuellement des humains - qui n'étaient pas encore capables de se battre correctement sur le front.

Un nettoyeur avait pour rôle de tuer les blessés ennemis avant que les infirmiers arrivent. Ils devaient agir, normalement, qu'en fin de combat, mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien agir en coopération lors de la bataille en cours.  
Voilà, ce que signifiait le mot " nettoyeur ".

Gvidon apprit aussi les trois règles de base lorsque l'on se retrouvait sur le champ de bataille.

La première règle, la plus évidente, était de ne jamais humilier, blesser ou tuer leurs camarades d'armes, particulièrement ceux qui étaient plus gradés. La sous-règle de celle-ci étant qu'ils leur devaient obéissance absolue - surtout s'ils étaient humains.

La deuxième; les soldats avaient tous les droits pour éliminer leurs opposants. Peu importait la violence avec laquelle ils tuaient, et même si leurs victimes n'étaient que des médecins. La finalité étant, simplement, de s'arroger définitivement leurs vies.

La dernière mais peut-être la plus importante, ne jamais, _au grand jamais_ , reculer. Jamais ils ne devaient fuir, jamais ils ne devaient plier face à l'assaillant. Fuir, s'était le risque de se faire tuer par ses propres coéquipiers - car dans ce cas, la règle un s’annulait.

La seule exception possible que l'on accordait à la règle trois hormis la retraite officielle, était le rapatriement d'un blessé. Mais aussitôt que c'était fait, ils devaient retourner se battre sur-le-champ.

Trois règles essentielles, trois lois qu'ils ne devaient jamais oublier.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cet entraînement rendit Gvidon… nostalgique. Apprendre à se battre, apprendre à quel endroit il devait taillader son ennemi pour le tuer le plus rapidement possible, cela lui… procurait, parfois, des réminiscences de son ancienne vie avec ceux de son espèce. Ils demeuraient très vagues, mais… elles étaient là.

Gvidon ne savait quoi trop en penser. Parce que, quelque part, il avait l'impression de régresser sur un point qu'il ne pouvait nommer.

* * *

Ils partirent un " lundi ". Le ciel n'était même pas encore rose lorsqu'on leur ouvrit ce portail orange et bleu marine.

Ils avaient été répartis par petits groupes - environs trois dresseurs et trois pokémons en moyenne. En plus d'Andrey, Gvidon se retrouva en la compagnie d'un insécateur, d'un taupiqueur et de leurs entraîneurs respectifs. Andrey paraissait être le plus jeune d'entre eux.

On leur remit des sacs - Gvidon en eut un spécial qui s'attachait autour de la taille au lieu des épaules - ainsi que des brassards au couleur de leur drapeau. Orange, avec une étoile blanche entourée par trois cercles de cette même couleur. Les humains eurent en plus une plaquette de métal avec des symboles gravés. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela correspondait.

Les hommes se saluèrent au garde-à-vous, puis ils se mirent en route.  
Ils traversèrent la ville qui baignait dans un silence mortuaire. Les volets étaient quasiment tous fermés. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les petites allées, provoquant des sifflements inquiétants. Mais ce qui interpela le plus Gvidon, c'était qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la périphérie, les habitations étaient de plus en plus ravagées. Seuls quelques murs subsistaient, se dressant avec peine vers les cieux. Des décombres, des silhouettes fantomatiques s'élevaient et les suivaient des yeux. Ils ne s'approchaient pas d'eux, mais leurs regards étaient.. lourds. Pesants.

Le pokémon Acier ravala sa salive.

Une fois qu'ils quittèrent la ville, ils parvinrent au camp rapidement.  
Contrairement à la ville, le corps militaire fourmillait de partout, se dispersant, se rassemblant, allant de tente en tente, mais toujours dans le silence. Ceux qui parlaient chuchotaient, et uniquement les bruits parasites prospéraient en ce lieu.

En arrivant, Gvidon fut si interloqué par des grandes machines de guerre qu'il en oublia d'avancer. C'étaient de gigantesques cylindres de fer, avec une hélice en tête, qui captivèrent son attention. Attachées à ce corps si étrange, il y avait deux grandes plaques de taille proportionnelle. Visiblement, on pouvait rentrer à l’intérieur.

\- Gvidon ! Au pied !

A l'appel de son nom, le pokémon s'arracha à sa contemplation et rejoignit le groupe en baissant la tête.

\- Ahah ! s'esclaffa l'un des dresseurs, On dirait bien qu'il est fasciné par les avions ! Enfin, je peux le comprendre. Si je n'avais pas fait l'école des dresseurs, je pense que j'aurai été dans celle de l’aviation !

Ces choses étaient des _avions_ ? Il jeta un regard en arrière. Le petit pokémon ne savait plus trop comment les percevoir maintenant. Ils l'avaient tellement empêcher de dormir que même s'il continuait de les trouver impressionnants, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éprouver aussi du dégoût.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à rejoindre leur section. Ils furent brièvement accueillis par leur supérieur, qui leur indiqua où ils pouvaient s'installer.  
Les dresseurs semblaient avoir un compartiment à part des autres soldats. C'était un peu plus spacieux, en largeur comme en hauteur, vis-à-vis au reste du campement. La seule qui pouvait rivaliser en terme de dimension était l'infirmerie. Gvidon fut surpris de constater que les pokémons et les humains partageaient cet endroit sans distinction.

Ce dernier leva la tête pour regarder discrètement Andrey. Est-ce qu'il accepterait sa présence maintenant ? Il en doutait. Pourtant, ses camarades (ils s'appelaient tous comme ça entre eux) semblaient réjouis à l'idée d'être aussi proche de leur compagnon non-humain. Ils riaient un peu jaune ceci dit, parce qu'ils trouvaient que " ça sentait pas mal le fauve quand même " mais qu'ils " finiraient bien par s'y habituer ". Son dresseur n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'hocher gravement la tête, et observa longuement les différents types de pokémons qui étaient déjà installés. Le pokémon Coupant remarqua que son regard était plus appuyé sur certains d'entre eux, mais il n'en saisit pas la raison.

Finalement, Andrey déposa son attirail à un endroit délaissé et un peu isolé du reste pour déballer son sac de couchage. Gvidon l'observa assidûment, toujours debout. Une fois que l'humain parut satisfait de son aménagement, il se coucha et commença à lire un petit livre noir avec un rectangle doré dessus.

Le pokémon était perplexe. _C’est tout_ ? Il s'était préparé à devoir immédiatement livrer bataille, mais hormis leur voyage, leur quotidien promettait d'être inchangé.

Comme Andrey paraissait être le moins investi du monde à lui témoigner de l'attention, il décida d'aller faire un tour pour avoir une plus grande idée de leur campement. Il fut rejoint par l'insécateur qui les avait accompagné à l'aller. Son dresseur, lui expliqua-t-il, était parti dans un bavardage incessant avec ses pairs. Bien qu'il ne lui reprochait pas ce fait, le pokémon Insecte s'était rapidement lassé - les discours humains étant, à son humble avis, peu digne d'intérêt. Et puisqu'ils allaient être amenés à travailler ensemble, autant essayer de forger des liens, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'ils sillonnaient les lieux, son nouveau camarade se sentit dans l'obligation de lui faire un brin de causette. L'insécateur - il s'appelait Curto - venait, lui aussi, de la campagne. Il avait servi une famille durant quelque temps avant qu'on ne l'envoie en ville épauler Feliks - son dresseur - qui était, plus ou moins, affilié à cette dernière. Ils avaient rapidement appris à sympathiser, jugea son interlocuteur, et heureusement car il aurait pris la poudre d'escampette dans le cas contraire. Le scalpion hocha brièvement la tête. Au final, ils n'étaient pas si différents. C'était une pensée… réconfortante.

Parallèlement, leur exploration se somma en semi-échec. La plus part du temps, on leur interdisait l'accès et ne voulant froisser personne, ils faisaient demi-tour sans broncher. Au moins, ils obtinrent une vague idée des divisions du secteur. _Une vague idée_. C'était frustrant, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Par la suite, Curto l'incita à le suivre afin de rencontrer leurs autres compagnons d'armes. Le pokémon Acier fut d'abord récalcitrant mais finit par céder. Il ne s'en montra pas moins distrait lorsque le pokémon Mante échangea bruyamment avec les autres, visiblement très à l'aise. De ce qu'il retint, on leur avait dit qu'ils " avaient eu beaucoup de chance d'être venu aujourd'hui, car il n'y a pas eu de combat " et que " peut-être qu'après s'être autant défoulés dernièrement, les méchants s'étaient épuisés ".

Il y avait cependant de grande chances qu'on les fasse combattre demain, prévint un grand élekable borgne. Ils avaient intérêt à être prudents. Même affaiblis, les hommes avaient des armes puissantes et les pokémons adverses se battraient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais, ajouta-t-il, ce dont il fallait qu'ils se méfient le plus étaient les énormes boîtes de métal roulantes que les humains appelaient des " tanks ". Non seulement ils pouvaient tirer à distance, mais en plus ils avaient la capacité de leur rouler dessus comme l'on marche sur des misérables cailloux. Si, par malheur, ils étaient blessés, il fallait tout de suite s'éloigner de leur trajectoire. La faiblesse de ces engins étant qu'ils ne pouvaient effectuer de manœuvres très précises.

Le taupiqueur, qui jusque-là s'était montré discret, se permit d'affirmer qu'il avait reçu un entraînement spécial pour les contrer. Il affirma avec une suffisance naïve qu'il parviendrait à bout de tous les automates en contact avec la terre ferme. Le pokémon Électrik secoua doucement la tête. Il ne doutait pas de son entraînement, mais la guerre se prolongeait jusque sous leur pied : ils rencontreraient surement les gardiens de la machine qui feront tout pour l'empêcher de la détruire. Personne n'était en sécurité. Ici même, ils ne l'étaient pas. Les pokémons volants et les avions pouvaient toujours essayer de les bombarder, malgré toutes leurs précautions de la veille.

Le pokémon Sol parut très abattu et cette discussion laissa Gvidon dans une grande réflexion.

Il rejoignit Andrey, toujours en train de lire. Il s’assit à une distance respectable de lui, vérifia qu'il ne tiquait pas à sa présence et ferma les yeux.

Dans son demi-sommeil, il l'entendit marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Gvidon ne sut pas qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur entre l'arrivée du lendemain et ce dresseur qui lui paraissait un peu fou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anecdote sur le titre du chapitre: L'étymologie allemande pour Scalpion (Gladiantri) est composée de "épée/glaive", "entrée en fonction" et "triomphe".


	4. Baptême de Feu

Heureusement pour eux, ils ne se firent pas attaquer durant la nuit. Gvidon put dormir suffisamment, jusqu'à ce qu'Andrey le tire du sommeil d'un petit coup de pied dans les côtes. Ça ne lui avait pas fait mal ; mais il avait connu mieux comme réveil.  
  
Le pokémon Ténèbres poussa un soupir exaspéré et se leva de mauvaise grâce.  
  
La pression était tangible. On se hâtait de toute part, on se rassemblait en ligne. Les supérieurs hurlaient quelques fois. Les avions commençaient à vrombir. Les pokémons oiseaux suivaient les aviateurs - principalement des étouraptors et quelques airmures remarqua-t-il - et s'envolaient peu de temps après que les machines aient quitté la terre. Quand il n'eut plus d'avions, un premier corps se détacha, puis un deuxième, un troisième…  
  
Il les voyait s'éloigner un-à-un, alors que le ronronnement des avions continuaient au loin, bientôt rejoint par d'autres, légèrement différents. Plus il y avait de divisions qui disparaissaient, plus un fond sonore s'imposait. Gvidon distinguait un pêle-mêle de hurlements, d'explosions, de bruits d'avions et de coups de feu, créant une cacophonie insupportable.  
  
Vint alors le moment où ils furent appelés, Andrey, quelques autres, et lui. Alors qu'ils courraient vers le champ de bataille, Gvidon sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il arriva néanmoins à garder les idées claires, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à cette plaine où ils allaient se jeter à corps perdus.  
  
C'était effroyable. Il ne restait pas un carré d'herbe ou de fleur ; absolument tout n'était que terre battue, grisâtre et vermeille. Le pokémon distinguait, au loin, des cadavres dispersés ci et là. Le bruit des mitraillettes, des avions qui tournoyaient encore dans le ciel, lui brisaient les tympans. Le vent soufflait terriblement fort - un courant d'air glacé le pénétra jusqu'à l’os.  
  
La peur lui prenait le ventre. Il chercha Andrey. Où était-il ? Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, il était le seul être qu'il connaissait vraiment. Il n'était tout de même pas parti devant sans l’attendre ? Pas vrai ? Non, il était là, en train d'armer son revolver.  
  
Gvidon inspira profondément. Il s'approcha de son dresseur. Ils entendirent une explosion; quelque chose (quelqu’un ?) s'écrasa pas très loin de leur espèce de petite tranchée. Une frêle secousse leur parvint.  
  
Andrey lui adressa un regard. Son visage crispé indiqua au pokémon Coupant qu'il n'était pas à l'aise non plus. Il ne sut pas si cela le rassurait ou au contraire le fit paniqué davantage. Les lèvres de l'humain s’ouvrirent:  
  
\- On y va, fut la phrase qui s'y échappa.  
  
Il le saisit par la taille et avant que le pokémon Ténèbres puissent faire quoique ce soit, il était sur la scène de tous les regards.  
  
Là, il n'y avait personne, si ce n'était que des cadavres entrelacés. Humains, pokémons, ou simplement membre, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus loin, d'autres s'affrontaient avec acharnement et violence. Les coups de feu étaient de là-bas. Soudain, un éclair gigantesque frappa de plein fouet le camp adverse. De la fumée commença à s'échapper de leur repaire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'odeur du brûlé ne leur parvienne…  
  
\- Gvidon !  
  
L'intéressé leva la tête vers le jeune homme.  
  
\- Ne te laisse pas distraire. On n'est plus en entraînement.  
  
Il fit une pause. L'humain balaya l'horizon du regard.  
  
\- Allons-y.  
  
Sa lèvre inférieur avait tremblé alors qu'il parlait. Mais il avait lâché ces mots avec convictions. Le pokémon inspira une nouvelle fois. Et ils se lancèrent dans la bataille.  
  
Leur rôle était de rester discret, afin de pouvoir profiter de la faiblesse de leur assaillant. Andrey observait rapidement les alentours, trouvait une cible et Gvidon faisait le reste. En général, il arrivait par derrière et tranchait la carotide avant de revenir vers le dresseur le plus vite possible. Ce dernier, en contre-partie, le couvrait avec son arme à feu et le prévenait si on tentait de l'attaquer à revers. Lorsqu’il n’avait plus de munition dans son arme à feu, ils se mettaient à couvert comme ils le pouvaient et Andrey se servait dans le sac de Gvidon.  
  
Sa première victime avait été un charmillon. C'était, par nature, une créature délicate ; mais diablement problématique par toutes les poudres nocives qu'elle sécrétait. Déjà blessée par quelques projectiles diverses, il avait suffit qu'elle baisse sa garde dans le but de se régénérer, se posant doucement à terre, pour que Gvidon se rue sur le papillon. Le temps qu'il l'atteigne, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses deux grands yeux cyans se plongèrent dans les siens.  
  
Ereintement. Douleur. Surprise. Terreur. Regret.  
  
Cela n'aura duré qu'une fraction de seconde. L'instant d'après, la Griffe Acier avait fait son travail. Il n'y avait plus qu'un corps, à quelques pas de lui, qui ne tarderai pas à tiédir. Gvidon eut un regard pour ses deux lames, souillées par un liquide verdâtre.  
  
Que ressentit-il, à ce moment ? Du dégoût ? De la colère ? De la satisfaction ? De l’excitation ?  
  
Non. Il n'éprouvait rien de tout ça. Juste, du vide. Cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Cela ne lui procura aucun remord. Il avait fallu le faire, c'est tout. Le papillon avait été faible et du mauvais côté ; lui avait été fort et du bon. Le résultat ne faisait que découler de cette logique implacable.  
  
Et c'était avec cette froideur d'esprit qu'il achevait, un-à-un, ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. À quelques reprises, il avait tué en équipe - pas nécessairement avec d'autres nettoyeurs - plus ou moins auréolé de succès. Les pokémons adverses connaissants Téléport sabotaient régulièrement leur mission en sauvant de justesse leur compagnon.  
  
Cependant, ils restaient toujours à distance des chars d'assauts, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe. C'était facile de se faire exploser par un missile. Gvidon avait eu un exemple explicite, à moins de quelques mètres de lui. De ceux qui se tenaient là, il ne restait plus rien, si ce n'était qu'un énorme cratère noirci. Cette violence le paralysa un instant et il fallut que son dresseur lui gueula de se bouger pour le sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
Il faillit, lui aussi, durant cette première bataille, y laisser la vie. D'une manière vraiment stupide en plus de ça.  
  
Il s'était jeté sur un hippodocus aux portes de la mort, mais, au lieu de viser le cou, il s'était précipité sur le flanc de son opposant. Il fit un plat contre sa peau et ses lames ventrales plongèrent dans la chair du pokémon Sol. Il l'entendit vaguement poussé un dernier râle et le pokémon Acier le sentit tituber.  
Gvidon prit alors conscience avec horreur que, s'il ne se dégageait pas à temps, il allait se faire écraser par la masse titanesque du quadrupède. Ce court instant de lucidité laissa place à la plus grande panique. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais il ne parvint pas à s'extraire du mourant. Le corps du pokémon bascula vers lui. Il crut voir le jour pour la dernière fois. Puis il se sentit projeter et il s'extirpa enfin de son adversaire alors que celui-ci s'écrasait sur la terre rougie.  
  
Il leva la tête et il aperçut Curto qui s'en retournait vers son dresseur. Il n'avait même pas pu le remercier. Mais, de toute façon, il n'avait pas les mots pour lui signifier sa gratitude.  
  
Le pokémon Acier ne sut comment, mais leur armée gagna cet affrontement. Ils arrivèrent à pénétrer dans le camps adverse et à mettre en déroute les derniers résistants.  
  
Le chaos prit fin. Plus aucun hurlement, plus de bruit de coup de feu, plus de corps qui ne s’écroulait.  
  
Pendant un temps.  
  
On récupéra les prisonniers, et on les sépara en fonction de s'ils étaient humains ou pokémons - mais uniquement les valides. Le dernier groupe fut emmené en périphérie et Gvidon ne sut pas ce que les individus advinrent.  
  
L'autre, en contre-partie, fut emmené dans une des tentes. Le supérieur de celui qui les avait accueillit la veille y entra avec une escouade de ses semblables, mais aussi de deux pokémons Spectres.  
  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là-dedans (il n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer) mais on entendait des hurlements. De colère, d'impatience. De rage, de haine. Ou, de douleur, de supplication. Et parfois, du silence, rien que du silence.  
  
Puis, ça reprenait.  
  
Cela lui fit peur et il s'en éloigna bien vite.  
  
Gvidon vit aussi des humains, armés de couteaux, qui se glissaient dans la tente de l'infirmerie ennemie. Il y entendit des glapissements de douleur, mais rien de plus.  
  
Il se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde savait ce qui se tramait, à l'intérieur. Mais personne ne dit rien. Personne ne les arrêta.  
  
Le pokémon ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Était-ce à lui d’intervenir ? Ou cet acte était-il simplement normal ? Certes, ces blessés-là étaient du mauvais côté… Mais ne se rendaient-ils pas semblables à eux en leur imposant une telle mort ? Ou était-ce pour l’exemple ? Ces pensées le troublèrent profondément.  
  
Dans sa réflexion, il chercha Andrey, qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis leur victoire. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était mépris sur son compte. Il était peut-être âpre, mais il avait fait preuve de bravoure et Gvidon ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela. Par contre il craignait, qu'à présent le combat terminé, leur relation retomba dans cette espèce d'indifférence à peine polie.  
  
Alors qu'il déambulait à l'aveugle, des hommes vinrent vers lui. Ils lui lancèrent :  
  
\- Hey, toi-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sans ton dresseur ?  
  
C'était une question rhétorique ; le pokémon ne pouvait leur répondre. L'un d'entre eux regarda aux alentours, puis ne voyant personne, reprit à voix plus basse:  
  
\- Bah, il fera bien l'affaire. Personne n'en saura rien de toute façon. Scalpion, s'exclama-t-il, suis-nous.  
  
Gvidon était récalcitrant. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Mais ils étaient ses supérieurs ; il devait leur obéir.  
  
Ils le menèrent un peu à l'écart, presque à l'extérieur du campement.  
  
Là, ils trouvèrent un homme, poings et pieds liés. Il releva sa tête brune vers eux. La chose qui le frappa en premier fut l'ecchymose au niveau de sa joue. La seconde fut son regard clair, chargé de colère et de haine, qu'il pointa droit vers eux. La troisième fut le sang qui était à ses pieds - d'ailleurs, ils étaient nus et Gvidon savait que ce n'était pas commun.  
  
Il n'était pas vraiment surpris des sentiments amers qui habitaient l'humain. Après tout, il portait le brassard des ennemis. Il devait sûrement être en rogne d'avoir été battu. Mais s'il n'avait pas voulu subir un tel affront, il aurait dû se ranger du bon côté, estima le pokémon.  
  
\- Tu ne t'es pas enfui ? T'as raison ceci-dit, les autres t'auraient descendu avant. Ce qui aurait été beaucoup moins amusant… marmonna celui qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là.  
  
L'autre les regarda avec mépris. Puis, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Gvidon. De la curiosité méfiante fut ce qu'il décrypta.  
  
À leur grande surprise, les deux hommes détachèrent le prisonnier.  
  
\- Allez, dégage, cracha l'un des deux sans Gvidon ne put savoir lequel.  
  
L'affranchi les dévisagea longuement. Comme il ne réagissait pas, on jugea bon de le stimuler à coup de pied.  
  
Le vaincu se releva péniblement. Il eut un coup d'œil vers le pokémon Ténèbres et s'éloigna lentement. Il semblait boitiller; l'un de ses premiers pas faillir finir dans la fange. Il jeta un dernier regard au campement avant de continuer définitivement sa route.  
  
Gvidon commençait à se demander pourquoi on l'avait convoqué avant que l'un des hommes se baisse vers lui pour lui ordonner:  
  
\- Tue-le.  
  
Le scalpion fut troublé. Ils le libéraient, et maintenant ils lui demandaient de le tuer ? Peut-être avaient-ils changer d'avis, mais le petit pokémon eut du mal à y croire.  
  
Mais les ordres étaient les ordres ; on ne pouvait y désobéir. Ses lames s’allongèrent.  
  
Il courut vers l'ancien prisonnier et taillada une de ses jambe avant de le dépasser. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et son membre blessé le lâcha. Profitant que sa cible était à sa hauteur, Gvidon tenta de lui asséner le coup final ; mais elle anticipa, protégeant son cou par ses bras qui encaissèrent l'attaque. Un peu de sang gicla.  
  
Décontenancé, le pokémon Coupant ne vit pas venir le poing de son ennemi qui s'écrasa en plein milieu de son visage. L'impact le propulsa à terre et fit jurer son assaillant. Alors que le pokémon se relevait, il entendit des rires mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ce qui concentrait son attention était l'humain qui s'était redressé et essayait de s’enfuir.  
  
Il eut du mal à l’approcher : à chaque fois qu'il prenait une initiative, l'autre anticipait et le repoussait. Cela commençait à l'agacer. Au moins, il arrivait à l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mais il ne pourrait pas tenir encore très longtemps ce manège ridicule ; il lui fallait un plan. Provoquer la surprise.  
  
La surprise…  
  
Le pokémon se recula, et concentra sa force dans son avant-bras. Il s'imagina comme tout plein de petites particules s'agglutiner contre cette partie antérieure alors que celle-ci prenait une couleur violacée. Il sut pas si son adversaire devina ce qu'il préparait mais il parut d'autant plus paniqué et après une contemplation sidérée, tenta une nouvelle fuite.  
  
Mais c'était trop tard. Gvidon relâcha son attaque qui fusa sur vers son dos. Elle le toucha de plein fouet. L'humain s'écrasa par terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Confiant, le pokémon Ténèbres s'approcha de sa victime, qui était comme pris par des petits spasmes. Son visage, ensanglanté, était juste suffisamment tourné vers le ciel pour qu'il puisse observer son expression. Il avait l'œil fermé, des larmes s'étaient mêlées à son sang. Il vit…  
  
De la douleur. De la peur. De l’accablement.  
  
Un doux pleur, comme une demande de clémence, s'éleva.  
Gvidon y consentit.  
Sa lame se durcit et trancha net la gorge de l'humain.  
Gauche, droite.Il espéra que le coup de grâce avait été le plus indolore possible.  
  
Au moment où il finit sa besogne, les deux soldats l'applaudirent avec emphase.  
  
\- Ça c'était du grand spectacle ! s'exclama l'un des deux.  
  
Mais Gvidon reçut leur ovation avec une grande froideur. On n'applaudissait pas pour ce genre de chose. On pouvait être fier d'avoir vaincu un ennemi ; mais les conditions de cette exécution le révulsait. Ce n'était même pas pour manger. Ce n'était même pas pour se défendre. Pas même à but préventif. C'était juste, un amusement, une distraction malsaine. C’était… _méprisable_.  
  
Il s'interrogea vaguement d'où il tirait ces idées, avant d'oublier cette réflexion presque immédiatement.  
  
Gvidon partit le plus loin possible de ces deux sadiques répugnants. Il abandonna l'idée de retrouver Andrey - il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas envolé dans un de ces maudits avions vers des contrées lointaines. À la place, il rechercha Curto. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis son sauvetage. Et là, il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.  
  
Le scalpion entra dans la tente et se dirigea vers le groupe de pokémons. Certains avaient des bandages sur eux, mais ils ne paraissaient pas trop mal en point. Il y avait aussi quelques humains, mais il n'y fit pas attention.  
  
Alors qu'il s'approchait, l'élekable leva la tête en sa direction et le salua. Il le lui rendit. En baissant les yeux, il lui demanda humblement s'il n'avait pas vu Curto. Le grand pokémon prit un air désolé et les autres évitèrent son regard.  
  
L'insécateur s'était pris plusieurs balles d'une mitrailleuse et avait succombé à ses blessures, peu de temps avant la victoire.  
  
\- Mes plus sincères condoléances, conclut le pokémon Électrik.  
  
Puis il regarda sur le côté. Gvidon crut d'abord à un geste de pudeur, mais il vit ensuite qu'il désignait un humain par son regard.  
  
C'était Feliks. Il était assis sur une chaise, les yeux rougis fixant le vide. Il tenait dans ses mains un bout de tissu orange, que le scalpion reconnut comme étant un brassard.  
  
D'abord, il n'osa pas trop bouger. Puis, empiétant sur sa réserve, il alla à sa rencontre et s'installa à côté de lui. Le dresseur ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Quand enfin il le fit, il eut un petit rire amer.  
  
\- Je fais tant pitié que ça ?  
  
Le pokémon Acier ne lui répondit rien.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire… ? continua l'autre plus à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur.  
  
Des autres soldats discutaient bruyamment à l’extérieur.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à voir ?  
  
Gvidon secoua la tête pour dire « non ». L'homme poussa un soupir.  
  
\- Tu essaies de me consoler ?  
  
Il fit oui . Feliks eut de nouveau un rire nerveux. Il se pencha pour attraper son sac et fouilla à l’intérieur.  
  
Il en sortit un petit biscuit rectangulaire qu'il lui tendit.  
  
\- C'est pour toi.  
  
Gvidon renifla le gâteau avant de le prendre gentiment entre ses dents. L'instant d'après, il goba le biscuit qu'il croqua avidement. Ce n'était pas trop mal ; un peu dur mais comme c'était sucré, ça passait.  
  
Cela décocha un faible sourire à Feliks.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, chacun assis de son côté, emplis d'un sentiment affligeant.


	5. La Marche vers l'Ouest

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps sur le lieu de leur conquête. Trois jours plus tard, ils partirent vers là où le soleil se couchait. Leur armée avait subtilisé les engins encore en bon état de leurs ennemis, dont quelques tanks. Elle avait peint par-dessus ses couleurs avec cette sempiternelle étoile incandescente sur le flanc des bêtes mécaniques.  
  
Certains avions étaient partis en éclaireur, mais la plus part étaient remorqués par les camions. Camions qui transportaient matériels, hommes et pokémons, chacun dans un appareil distinctif.  
  
Gvidon n'aimaient pas trop ces transports. Resté assis, entassé avec d'autres qui supportaient plus ou moins le voyage pendant des temps interminables, le tout en écoutant le ronron incessant de la machine, c'était épuisant. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre ; un camion avait dû s'arrêter pour cause de litige entre plusieurs pokémons.  
  
Ça ne s'était pas bien terminé.  
  
De leur côté, hormis la présence de certains pokémons malades, cela se passait de manière relativement correcte. Il avait un peu échangé avec le taupiqueur, sur un peu de tout. Lui aussi, avait des problèmes avec son dresseur respectif. Il était très froid, regrettait-il. Jamais il n'avait pris le temps de le flatter, de lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Mais, au moins, il ne semblait pas le mépriser et jusqu'à présent, il ne lui avait pas jeté de l'eau à la figure. Il se révéla extrêmement choqué à ce sujet quand Gvidon lui parla de la manière dont l'avait traité Andrey.  
  
C'était inadmissible ! Intolérable ! Quel comportement parfaitement honteux ! s'était emporté le pokémon Sol alors qu'il grattait le parquet de ses petites griffes.  
  
Ne voulant pas particulièrement continuer sur le sujet, Gvidon lui demanda d'où il venait. À sa grande surprise, le pokémon Taupe n'avait jamais été vraiment domestiqué avant de faire partie de l'armée. On l'avait tout bonnement capturé alors qu'il cherchait de quoi manger dans une forêt, très loin d'ici précisa-t-il. Après, on l'avait mâter , d'après les dires des soldats. C'était leur manière de résumer son entraînement, une fois qu'on lui avait inculqué la peur de l'Homme et la félicite lorsqu'il Lui obéissait.  
  
Puis, son camarade lui demanda vivement par quelle appellation il répondait. Gvidon lui donna alors son nom. Son interlocuteur ne se priva pas de lui avouer qu'il trouvait ça plutôt bizarre comme nomination.  
  
\- Moi, c'est C405 ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement de sa voix grêle.  
  
Le pokémon Ténèbres aurait bien voulu lui faire remarquer que son nom ne sonnait pas mieux que le sien - il fallait le reconnaitre, son commentaire l'avait froissé. Mais il se rétracta au dernier moment, gardant ses pensées pour lui.  
  
Il arrivait que, quelque fois, on faisait appel à ses compagnons et lui pour débroussailler le chemin. C'était assez rare, puisqu'ils traversaient essentiellement des plaines poussiéreuses. Dans ces moments-là, il retrouvait son dresseur. Le pokémon Coupant fut dépité de constater que, comme il le craignait, il ne lui manifesta pas plus d'attention qu'avant. C'était juste, des ordres, des attaque ceci , des attaque cela …  
  
Était-ce si dur de le remercier, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Est-ce qu'il se comportait ainsi avec tout le monde ou uniquement lui ? Il fallait dire qu'il ne l’avait jamais vraiment vu interagir avec ses pairs. Peut-être était-ce juste dans sa nature. Le pokémon poussa un soupir ; ils ne se comprenaient décidément pas.  
  
En revanche, il n'avait pas revu Feliks. Le petit pokémon espérait qu'il allait bien. Curto disparut, il se sentait dans l'obligation de veiller un peu sur lui, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller gambader ; il fallait qu'il reste avec les autres dresseurs présents ou Andrey. Sinon, il demeurait avec ses camarades pokémons dans les camions.  
  
Puis, le voyage reprenait.  
  


* * *

  
Gvidon venait de se réveiller. Il n'avait pas eu envie de bouger tout de suite ; son panier était trop confortable. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de la quiétude matinale. Enfin, non sans tristesse, il se leva de son petit nid de couverture en s'étirant paresseusement. Il renifla ; ça sentait le pain chaud. Il regarda autour de lui. Devant lui, Cathie était à la table et déjeunait. Le soleil éclairait leur cuisine de ses rayons ocres, illuminant l'humaine. Cette dernière lui parut plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était dans ses souvenirs.  
  
\- Ah ! Gvidon, tu es debout ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt, petit paresseux ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui caressant le casque, les champs ne vont pas se faucher tous seuls, tu sais?  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et passa son seuil. Gvidon la suivit, guilleret ; mais une fois dehors, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il ne reconnaissait. Il n'y avait plus que de la terre sous ses pieds, presque de la boue, et un paysage désolé qui l'encerclait de toute part. Il n'y avait personne.  
  
Le vent murmurait. Ce murmure devint de plus en plus fort alors que le souffle gagnait en puissance. Le pokémon devint gelé par cette lame de vent qui s'acharnait à lui lacérer la chair.  
  
Il prit subitement conscience que ce n'était pas le vent qui sanglotait - c'était des plaintes qui fourmillaient de partout, formant un vacarme incohérent. Une bourrasque glacée lui parvint violemment et il eut la sensation de se faire souffler. Son corps se désintégrait en petites poussières argentées…  
  
… Et il se réveilla brusquement, haletant. Cela lui prit un moment de reprendre ses esprits. De ce dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'il n'avait pas si froid que ça. Qu'il était entier.  
  
Il observa les environs. Il faisait encore nuit noire. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si l'on oubliait le ronronnement du transporteur. Ses compagnons de voyages semblaient dormir profondément. Certains s'étaient blottis les uns contre les autres. Gvidon les envia.  
  
Il se sentit d'un seul coup très seul. Vide. Cathie et Babouchka lui manquaient cruellement.  
  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enlaçant ses genoux avec ses avant-bras. Il y cala sa tête. Son torse fut alors pris de soubresauts ; des larmes dégoulinèrent de ses yeux jaunes. Un faible gémissement affligé sorti du fond de son cœur ; et seules les étoiles étaient témoins de sa déréliction.

* * *

  
Lors de leur traversée des plaines, leur régiment arriva aux abords d'une petite ville.  
  
Ils avaient été étonamment bien accueillis. Les habitants leur indiquèrent où ils pouvaient dormir et on leur fournit gratuitement des fournitures diverses.  
  
Un des taverniers échangea un peu avec les soldats. Comme Gvidon n'était pas très loin, il se permit d’écouter.  
  
Apparemment, une bonne partie avait été bombardée sur la partie Ouest . Les méchants avaient été repoussés il y a quelque temps, alors ils n'auraient pas à combattre. Leurs ennemis avaient cependant réussi de prendre le contrôle de la ville pendant un temps.  
  
\- Au moins quelques semaines, développa l'humain, p'tête bien un mois mais pas plus avant qu'les autres n'arrivent.  
  
Pour autant, cette occupation n'avait pas été sans conséquence. L'armée adverse en avait profité pour piller, voire abuser des citoyens.  
  
\- Une fois, ils ont rassemblé quelques personnes et pokémons qui traînaient un peu avant le couvre-feu. Ils les ont enfermé dans ce temple là-bas, continua-t-il en montrant du bras un bâtiment aussi noir que du charbon, et ils y ont foutu le feu.  
  
Il fit une pause.  
  
\- Personne n'y a survécu.  
  
Les soldats se sentirent gênés. Quelqu'un se permit de dire :  
  
\- Nos condoléances. Nous ferons tout pour que ce genre de barbaries ne se reproduisent plus.  
  
L'autre ne répliqua rien, continuant de fixer la ruine. Soudainement, il se retourna vers eux, les yeux chargés de… de colère. De haine.  
  
\- Oui. Faites en sorte que ces salauds ne s'en sortent pas, fut ce qu'il prononça avant de partir aussi sec.  
  


* * *

  
Gvidon profita de cette pause dans leurs déplacements incessants pour rendre visite à l'humain qui paraissait lui montrer le plus de sympathie.  
  
Feliks semblait un peu plus vivant depuis la dernière fois. Le pokémon imagina que ses pairs avaient su lui remonter un peu le morale.  
  
Quand il le vit, le jeune homme le reconnut.  
  
\- Hey ! Si c'est pas le scalpion de la dernière fois ! Ça va ? l'interpella-t-il.  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête avec humilité en guise de réponse.  
  
Son interlocuteur observa brièvement les alentours - mais personne ne se préoccupait vraiment d'eux, on s'affairait ailleurs. Il eut alors un petit sourire coupable et s'abaissait à la hauteur du pokémon. Le soldat lui présenta une de ses mains, un peu tremblant.  
  
Oh. Il souhaitait… l’approcher ? Eh bien, il pouvait. Pour être parfaitement franc, il avait encore quelques réserves à son égard, mais le pokémon Coupant pensa qu'il pouvait se permettre un peu de familiarité.  
  
Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas négativement, l'autre posa avec respect sa main sur le haut de son exosquelette. Par réflexe, le pokémon ferma les yeux. Sa main était chaude et moins rugueuse que celle de Cathie. Pourtant, il en tira moins de satisfaction que quand c'était elle qui le faisait. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas un lien aussi fort qu'avec elle, imagina-t-il.  
  
\- J'y pense, je connais même pas ton nom, lança l'autre en arrêtant le contact physique.  
  
Il l'attrapa un trop brusquement au goût du pokémon pour examiner son brassard. Il détacha le scratch, et observa une inscription que Gvidon n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent.  
  
\- … Gvidon, c'est ça ? finit par demander le soldat en resserrant le brassard.  
  
Il affirma du chef. L'autre parut content. Il rattacha le brassard.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? Tu n'as pas un dresseur ?  
  
Comme il ne pouvait pas répondre directement, il regarda les alentours, essayant de faire comprendre qu'il cherchait ce dernier. L'homme parut comprendre:  
  
\- Je vois. Cherchons-le ensemble ! lança-t-il avec un optimisme qui déconcerta le pokémon.  
  
Alors, _ensemble_ , ils parcoururent le campement afin de retrouver Andrey. C'était un peu plus facile, car l'humain s'adressait directement à ses homologues qui parvinrent à leur donner des indications suffisamment précises.  
  
Ils découvrirent que le dresseur s'était abrité à l'intérieur d'une auberge, dans une chambre quelconque. Le blond leur ouvrit avec humeur. Il n'était pas en tenue de combat ; il portait juste une salopette bleue marine avec un haut blanc sale.  
  
\- On doit déjà repartir ? interrogea-t-il en grimaçant.  
  
Il maintenait une cigarette fumante dans sa bouche. L'odeur fit tousser Gvidon. Les yeux ardoises d'Andrey le fusillèrent.  
  
\- Non, t'inquiètes pas camarade, lui répondit l'autre humain d'un ton plus serein, c'est simplement que ton compagnon te cherchait.  
\- Ah.  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils autorisent les pokémons ici, bafouilla alors le plus rose des deux.  
\- Vraiment ? J'ai vu des gens en bas qui en avaient avec eux pourtant, rétorqua le brun.  
  
Le blond rougit un peu plus. Essayant de garder contenance, il lança d'un air las :  
  
\- Écoute, je suis occupé actuellement. Je peux pas m'encombrer de _lui_.  
  
Il désigna le pokémon d'un geste de la tête.  
  
\- Est-ce si urgent, camarade ? insista Feliks un peu plus concerné.  
\- J'essaie d'écrire à ma sœur… et j'ai besoin de calme, finit par avouer Andrey.  
\- Ah. Je comprends.  
  
L'humain sur le palier de la porte ajusta sa casquette. Son interlocuteur souffla une gerbe de fumée sur le côté.  
  
\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors. Mais tu devrais de soucier un peu plus de ton compagnon…  
\- Ne commences pas sur ce ton. On dirait que tu essaies de me faire croire qu'il a des sentiments, coupa-t-il, alors que c'est juste une arme comme une autre.  
  
Le brun parut fortement choqué. Et dire que Gvidon ne le fut pas aussi serait mentir.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose à dire devant lui… murmura alors ce dernier.  
\- Bah, c'est pas comme s'il comprenait quoique ce soit. Ils comprennent juste au ton de la voix, et peut-être qu'ils identifient les syllabes qu'ils assimilent à un ordre, mais c'est tout.  
  
Silence. Gvidon regarda ailleurs. Il se sentait humilié. Dépité. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré au juste ?  
  
\- Euh, eh bien, bonsoir, marmonna celui en uniforme.  
\- Bonsoir.  
  
La porte se claqua sèchement derrière eux.  
  
Ils quittèrent les lieux sans échanger une parole.  
  


* * *

  
Feliks ne lui proposa pas, mais Gvidon décida de rester avec lui le reste de la soirée. Celui-ci n'en parut pas mécontent.  
  
Comme il s'y était pris trop tard et qu'il n'osait pas importuner les habitants, Feliks resta avec le reste de la garnison dans des tentes un peu en bordure de la zone habitée.  
  
Les soldats n'étaient que trop heureux de pouvoir enfin manger de la vraie nourriture et boire du vrai alcool d'après leurs dires. Ils entamèrent un repas qui dura des heures ; mais on buvait plus qu'on ne mangeait. On riait, on faisait des choses assez idiotes. Certains s'étaient mis à part et avait commencé un jeu de cartes - Gvidon se demanda comment on y jouait mais il se rappela qu'il n'était pas très bon aux jeux humains. Une fois, Cathie avait essayé de lui en apprendre un ; il se souvenait qu'il y avait un cube, un plateau et des petites figurines en métal. Il fallait lancer le cube qui désignait l'endroit où l'on devait mettre la pièce argentée. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas lancer le cube et qu'il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement des déplacements, la petite fille avait rapidement abandonné son explication.  
  
_De toute façon, ce jeu est nul !_ avait-elle rétorqué en envoyant voler la plaque en bois.  
  
Maman avait dû la réprimander après ça…  
  
On lui donna un petit coup de coude. Le pokémon Ténèbres cligna des yeux et dévisagea Feliks qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées. Il était entouré d'une bande qui formait un cercle et, au milieu, on jetait deux cubes blancs tachetés noir. Feliks prenait de temps en temps les dés , mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas gagné.  
  
\- Tu devrais peut-être lui dire de le retourner au dortoir, proposa un des soldats avec eux.  
\- Les pokémons Ténèbres ne sont pas censés être nocturnes ? demanda un autre d'un ton surpris.  
\- Ça dépend lesquels, expliqua le premier, par exemple, les cornèbres le sont. Mais les scalpions sont plutôt crépusculaires, voire diurnes. Ils se cachent dans des endroits en hauteur, comme des flans de montagne ou parfois des villages abandonnés, et au signal de leur chef… ILS SAUTENT SUR LEUR PROIE ! hurla-t-il en poussant le deuxième.  
  
Celui-ci hurla à son tour dans des sonorités aiguës et tomba mollement sur les genoux de Feliks. Mais il avait réussi à ne pas lâcher les dés, ce qui arracha un soupir déçu de son assaillant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le groupe (dont Feliks) éclate de rire et que la victime se mette à vitupérer contre son agresseur.  
  
Ils rirent moins lorsque le lancé du gringalet lui apporta la victoire.


	6. Tension

Lors de leur veillée, Gvidon se souvint que quelqu'un avait demandé quand est-ce que Feliks aurait un nouveau compagnon.

Il avait eu une sorte de sourire en coin lorsqu'il leur dit :

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'au minimum, j'en aurai un dans deux semaines. En attendant, je suis assigné à la mitraillette… Mais je pense que j'ai peut-être une autre option.

Tous l'avait regardé avec un regard oblique, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il resta muet et personne ne sut ce qu'il avait en tête.

Comme ils s'étaient couchés tard, Gvidon dormit plus que l'accoutumée. Il le sait, parce qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la tente des dresseurs. Il y avait encore l'élékable borgne, un infirmier ainsi qu'un pokémon que Gvidon ne connaissait pas. Il était en train de changer ses bandages, tandis que la créature saumon émettait des ondes rosées aux alentours. Elles n'étaient pas destinées à Gvidon, mais il ressentit tout de même une agréable vague de chaleur le traverser.

Puis, les deux médecins s'en allèrent, laissant les deux pokémons seuls.

Gvidon avait souhaité engager la conversation mais il était vraiment très intimidé par la carrure du pokémon Électrik. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura écrasante de puissance, d'expérience. Le scalpion avait presque le sentiment que sa simple présence le dérangeait.

Mais, le plus ancien lui fit un mouvement d'épaule, l'invitant à l'approcher. Le pokémon Acier jeta un coup d'œil à droite, nerveux ; puis se décida à avancer.

L'élekable était assis, une jambe pliée tandis que l'autre se ramenait vers son corps. Comme les médecins ne gênaient plus sa vue, Gvidon pouvait observer clairement l'abdomen du blessé. En haut, à droite, une trace de chair brunâtre faisait tâche au milieu de son abondante fourrure jaune.

Sa voix rauque s'éleva. C'était un démolosse qui lui avait fait cette future (il l'espérait) cicatrice. On s'acharnait tout les jours à apaiser un peu plus cette blessure. Les premiers avaient été affreux ; le moindre mouvement amplifiait sa douleur si corrosive et violente. Puis, petit à petit, à force de soin, le mal s'était amenuisé. Là, ce n'était peut-être pas très joli mais il ne souffrait presque plus.

Il resta un moment silencieux, contemplatif de quelque chose que son interlocuteur ne pouvait voir, avant d’affirmer sur un ton conseillé :

\- J'ai connu des pokémons de ton espèce. Méfies-toi de ceux qui maîtrisent le feu. Votre corps empêche de passer la plus part des projectiles des armes humaines, mais il est inutile face aux flammes. De même, prends garde aux coups directs, comme ceux des machopeurs. Ils sont courants dans chez les ennemis. Ils savent où frapper pour briser vos défenses.

Gvidon hocha la tête avec gravité, même s'il n'avait pas très bien en tête la physionomie des dits pokémons.

Ne voulant pas laisser de nouveau un silence entre eux, le plus petit le questionna, avec prudence, depuis combien de temps il était ici . Le pokémon Foudrélec poussa un long soupir, comme si cette question venait de lui assener un poids sur ses larges épaules.

\- Je suis ici depuis le commencement de ce qu'ils - les humains - appellent la guerre. Je suis rentré ici lorsque je n'étais qu'un élektek, et j'ai été affecté dans un autre régiment que celui de mon humain car inapte au combat . C'est très rare, tu sais. Ils prennent le plus de monde possible. Ils ont même reculé la limite d'âge encore récemment pour leur recrutement. Non pas que ça veuilles dire quoique ce soit, mais…

Il soupira de nouveau, moins profondément cette fois.

\- J'ai eu des dizaines de dresseurs différents. Certains étaient bons, d'autres moins. Certains étaient juste indifférents pour moi, mais quelques-uns ont été mes amis. J'ai vaincu des centaines d'adversaires, ai fait exploser quelques tanks . Une ou deux fois, j'ai même réussi à abattre des machines volantes. J'ai changé plusieurs fois de groupes, et j'ai perdu tellement de compagnons…

Il avait légèrement baissé la tête en disant cela, ému.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas si je verrai la fin de la guerre. Je suis peut-être très fort, mais je suis lent et de plus en plus fatigué. Je ne sais même pas si mon humain est encore en vie. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais rentrer à la maison…

Le grand bipède ferma les yeux un court instant.

\- Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas à plaindre. Les humains m'ont en respect. Peut-être suis je trop pessimiste. Du temps où je n'étais pas évolué, nous ne faisions qu'enchaîner les défaites. Aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin réussi à percer. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça continue ainsi…

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il parut plus serein. Se redressant un peu, il lui demanda:

\- Et toi, petit, qui es-tu ?

Le scalpion ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il chercha une bonne formulation. Au final, cela ressemblait à peu près à ce qu'il avait déjà raconté à C405, avec peut-être plus d'informations sur son passé.

Le pokémon simiesque eut une sorte de petit hochement du corps, comme un acquiescement.

\- Si ton dresseur… t'ennuies une nouvelle fois, n'hésites pas à te mettre à ma portée si tu en as la possibilité. Je sais plutôt bien les intimider, les humains, en général. Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre: Gvidon , comme le personnage d'une des histories humaines?

L'intéressé confirma.

\- C’est original. Le mien est Grom . J'imagine que c'est approprié ? sourit paresseusement le pokémon Foudrélec.

Le scalpion se permit aussi d'avoir un rictus.

Puis, n'ayant plus rien à se dire, ils se saluèrent et Gvidon quitta la tente.

* * *

Il n'était pas le seul à profiter de l'offre de Grom. En fait, par principe, tout le monde y avait le droit.

Une fois, un chétiflor affolé s'était précipité dans la tente. Il couinait des paroles incompréhensibles, mais rapidement on saisit qu'il implorait le titanesque pokémon Électrik de lui venir en aide. La seconde d'après, un grand homme moustachu, rouge de colère, pénétra abruptement sur les lieux.

\- ADONIS ! hurla-t-il en scrutant vivement les alentours, AU PIED ADONIS!

Puis, remarquant le pokémon Plante mal caché derrière Grom, il s'avança prestement.

L'atmosphère devint brutalement tendu. Littéralement. Des deux appendices noirs de l'élékable s'échappait un faisceau jaune, libérant un bruit sourd mais distinct. Les autres créatures se reculèrent, laissant un ample espace entre l'homme et les deux pokémons.

L'humain parut désorienté sur le moment. Il se ressaisit, marmonna qu'il n'allait tout de même pas se faire intimider comme ça et s'avança. Le large pokémon gronda et une petite gerbe d'étincelle bleutée éclata dans son dos.

Cette fois, l'humain hésitait sérieusement. Il jeta des regards noirs à Adonis, mais craintifs à Grom. Enfin, de mauvais grâce, il cracha ces paroles dont la rancœur dégoulinait :

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Il tourna les talons et s'en fut. Le courant électrique cessa d'être diffusé.

Le pokémon Plante s'écroula alors sous son corps rachitique, prit de violents soubresauts. Il allait encore le frapper, il disait que tout était toujours de sa faute alors qu'il ne faisait jamais rien de mal !

Les autres, qui alors l'encerclaient, lui tendirent des paroles d'encouragement, tentèrent de le rassurer. Gvidon préféra se tenir un peu à l'écart, guignant de temps en temps l'entrée pour vérifier que personne ne rentrait. Ce n'était pas qu'il était indifférent à sa souffrance… C'était simplement… qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, dans ce genre de situation. Et puis, il ne le connaissait pas, ce pokémon. Sa situation était triste, mais il doutait que les paroles creuses de ses compagnons de tente lui soient utiles à l'avenir. Il ne pourra pas toujours se réfugier dans les pattes de Grom. Il recevra encore des coups, de son dresseur ou d'un autre. À ce niveau-là, Gvidon était objectivement plutôt chanceux - que ce soit humain ou pokémon, personne ne l'avait jusque-là provoqué de cette manière. Il supposa que son corps était suffisamment intimidant pour que les quelques idiots abandonnent leurs idées.

Grom, au milieu de cette foule, se taisait lui aussi.

* * *

Depuis leur arrivée en ville, il s'écoula une semaine remarquablement paisible. Gvidon passa la plus grande partie de son temps avec Feliks et son groupe d’amis.

Celui qui s'était amusé à faire peur au gringalet était Lyov, et ce dernier se nommait Matvey.

Lyov était un large et grand homme, aux cheveux noirs qui ne semblaient n'avoir jamais rencontré de brosse. Quand le groupe riait, c'était lui qui émettait le plus de bruit. Il combattait à la mitraillette, mais espérait être promu à la division des tanks.

Matvey avait une carrure plus frêle, et possédait des yeux remarquablement clairs. Lui, il était impeccable peigné et prenait soin d'entretenir sa petite barbe blonde. Il était aviateur. Sur le corps de son engin, il avait dessiné une rousse aux formes voluptueuses qui souriait d'un air séducteur aux passants. Il prenait grand soin de cet avion qu'il appelait sa femme avec autodérision.

C'était les principaux membres ; il y en avait quelques autres mais leurs visages ne s'imprimèrent pas dans la mémoire de Gvidon.  
Mais il y avait deux autres compagnons, qui eux, ne laissèrent pas le scalpion indifférent.

C'était les deux soldats qui lui avaient demandé de tuer le prisonnier.

Il ne voulut pas savoir leurs noms, il ne voulut pas connaître leurs raisons - il ne voulait, juste, pas les connaître du tout. La première fois que Gvidon vit les deux humains arrivés au milieu du groupe, l'air innocent, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, le pokémon ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il était si tétanisé qu'il les fixa longuement, cherchant une issue. Les deux autres ne soufflèrent mot, mais il comprit à leurs regards qu'ils l'avaient reconnu aussi. Le pokémon se recula lorsqu'ils tentèrent de l'approcher pour faire connaissance . Au final, il prit simplement la fuite, sans écouter ce que ces hommes avaient à dire.

Feliks essaya à plusieurs reprises de le faire parler , d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il s'enfuyait. Mais Gvidon ne lui répondit jamais. À quoi bon ? Il ne comprendrait pas. Peut-être même qu'il cautionnait ce que ces hommes avaient fait par son intermédiaire. Mais le pokémon Ténèbres voulut le croire innocent. Qu'il n'en avait eu mot. C'était plus simple, comme ça. Ça faisait moins mal. C'était moins… déchirant.

Dans ces moments-là, le pokémon Coupant s'en allait explorer un peu la ville. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait toujours besoin (sans exagérer) de faire une sorte de patrouille autour de camp. C'était quelque chose qui le prenait et qu'il ne pouvait refuser d’exécuter.

En général, les gens s'éloignaient, voire le fuyaient, lorsque le scalpion s'approchait des habitations. Les mères rappelaient leurs enfants, on fermait les volets. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais… il se sentait un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas l'impression de bafouer leur territoire et il n'avait pas d'intention belliqueuse. Il crut que c'était d'abord parce que les habitants ne l'aimaient pas, pour une raison ou une autre, mais, en vérité, ils faisaient la même chose avec les soldats.

Il avait vu une étrange scène qui illustrait bien la méfiance que pouvait porter certains habitants. Un humain, en tenue militaire, un peu devant lui, avait toqué au carreau d'une maison. Au début, personne ne lui répondit. Puis, un peu abruptement, une femme (elle devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années) lui ouvrit, le visage pincé.

\- Bonjour. Pardon madame de vous déranger, commença poliment le soldat, est-ce que vous pourriez me donner un verre d’eau ?  
\- Désolé, monsieur, rétorqua son interlocutrice d'un ton acide, mais nous n'avons pas d'eau, vous avez déjà tout bu !

Et elle lui claqua la fenêtre au nez. L'homme resta muet un moment avant de se retourner vers Gvidon. Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés que le pokémon crut qu'ils allaient tombés par terre.

\- T'as vu ça, petit ?

Le scalpion hocha la tête.

\- Eh béh… J'ai plus qu'à retourner à la base… murmura-t-il à lui-même.

En vérité, et Gvidon l'apprendra plus tard, les ruraux commençaient à se plaindre de la présence intempestive de l'armée. Des accidents avaient été reportées, et ils dénonçaient l'abus dans l'utilisation des ressources qu'ils mettaient à leur disposition. On leur reprochait également de ne pas faire leur devoir . Une tension s'était ainsi installée entre les autochtones et eux…

Cela n'empêcha Gvidon de continuer ses petites sorties, une fois qu'il comprit leur raison. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si les humains n'arrivaient pas à se gérer !

Et puis… c'était juste plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il regarde, qu'il vérifie si tout allait bien…

* * *

En revenant de l'une d'elle, il eut la surprise d'être rejoint par Andrey. Il ne sut dire si ce qu'il ressentit le plus était l'agacement ou la joie d'être enfin reconnu. L'amertume fut ce qui triompha lorsque le blond lui ordonna de le suivre. Le pokémon ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire de lui, mais il sentait déjà que ce serait pénible.

L'humain l'emmena dans un bar. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde à cette heure. De ce fait, c'était plutôt calme. Quelqu'un devait jouer du piano, dans le fond… C'était une mélodie un peu mélancolique. Gvidon ne la reconnut pas.

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir. Il y avait une femme dans une robe excentrique aux couleurs vives qui se retourna vers eux. Apparemment, elle attendait Andrey.

\- Voilà. C'est lui.

C'était Andrey qui avait lâché cette phrase avec un peu d'humeur. L'humaine se pencha légèrement de sa chaise, afin de mieux observer le pokémon. Bien qu'elle semblait plus curieuse qu'autre chose, il devait admettre que cela ne le mit pas à l'aise. Elle empestait le maquillage et le parfum bon marché, en plus d'odeurs d'homme diverses.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est… particulier. Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà, comme pokémon ?

Elle avait une jolie voix par contre. Un peu grave et sereine.

\- Un scalpion. Type Acier et Ténèbres. Répertorié comme le pokémon Coupant, évolue en scalproie, récita Andrey.  
\- Hm. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant.  
\- Ils sont pas super communs… Mais surtout, ils sont difficiles à capturer. À moins de dompter le chef ou de récupérer un-à-un des bannis, c'est un coup à se prendre tout un groupe de bestioles assoiffées de sang sur le dos.

Il avait énoncé cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'était la première fois que Gvidon voyait le dresseur sourire.

La jeune femme eut un rire mélodieux. Elle continua sur la même tonalité :

\- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air commode…

Gvidon exhala bruyamment par le nez.

 _Merci, ça fait plaisir_ , pensa-t-il très fort.

La femme eut un mouvement de tête, entraînant sa chevelure ambrée légèrement bouclée vers son visage diaphane.

Puis, elle s'abaissa, sans quitter sa chaise, vers le pokémon, tendant une main pour le toucher…

Aussitôt, Gvidon eut un réflexe défensif, présentant ses lames manuelles en sifflant. D'abord elle l'insultait et maintenait elle voulait montrer de la familiarité ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ! Si elle voulait quelque chose à caresser, qu'elle aille se trouver un de ces petits ponchiens de compagnie ! Lui, il n'était pas un jouet !

Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'Andrey s'emporte au quart de tour. Une kyrielle de reproches lui tomba dessus : mais quel abruti, quel bâtard, quel connard il pouvait être ! Et pour qui il se prenait pour menacer Dunya de cette manière, il avait intérêt à baisser les lames tout de suite, blablabla…

Une étincelle de colère s'illumina dans le cœur de Gvidon. Si Andrey avait continué sur cette lancée, le pokémon aurait fini par commettre une grosse, très grosse bêtise.

Mais la femme - Dunya, il présuma - se leva de son siège et fit face au dresseur.

\- Andrey, je t'en prie, ce n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne m'a pas blessé…  
\- Encore heureux, grommela-t-il.  
\- Andrey, insista-t-elle, les gens nous regardent.

Effectivement, une bonne vingtaine de pairs d'yeux s'étaient retournées vers eux. Andrey baissa les siens, soupira bruyamment et se rassit sans délicatesse, vaincu. La femme rapprocha son siège de lui et s'installa là. Satisfait, Gvidon rétracta ses lames et adopta une posture plus tranquille.

Bien qu'ils lui faisaient dos, le petit pokémon pouvait très bien observer que l'humaine tenait la main du soldat, la caressant de temps en temps avec une certaine tendresse.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es emporté comme ça ? lui souffla-t-elle attristée.  
\- Il m'agace. Il est fort, je ne le nie pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con.  
\- … Ce n'est qu'un pokémon, Andy. C'est moi qui n'aurai pas dû…  
\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Ils ne se dirent plus rien un moment. La barman leur demanda s'ils voulaient autre chose. Le couple lui fit signe que non. Gvidon tapa un peu des pieds ; il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester debout.

\- … Andrey, je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

Le blond eut un petit rire.

\- Je pense que nous avons un peu passé le cap pour pouvoir poser ce genre de question, non ?  
\- Tsss… J’imagine.

Elle se tut un moment avant de se lancer.

\- Est-ce que tu serais, par hasard… de confession Azurienne?

Silence. On entendit des verres tinter.

\- Oui, finit-il par lâcher.  
\- … Oh.  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses - tu ne serais pas la première. Je ne te demande pas d'y adhérer mais... accepte-le, simplement. S'il te plait.  
\- Ça ne pose aucun problème ! s'exclama Dunya aussitôt avant de reprendre plus calmement : C'est juste... il me semble que vous avez une vision particulière sur les pokémons… Je me trompe ? J'admets ne pas vraiment m'y connaitre...

Andrey eut un rire amer.

\- Ouais, il paraît… Mais en vérité, les autres n'en pensent pas moins. Oui, le Recueil stipule que l'Homme devrait régir sur toutes les créatures terrestres et détruire les spectres, mais sa femme est son égale au moins. Contrairement à l'Arcéuscisme… Enfin. Ça en dérange visiblement trop certains. Mon Recueil a "mystérieusement" disparu pas plus tard qu'hier... Et ça va faire mon deuxième qui disparaît de la sorte.

Le bruit du piano en fond s'arrêta. Dunya s'écarta du blond pour lui faire face. Elle avait un très beau sourire. Un peu triste. Mais joli quand même.

Andrey soupira:

\- Les gens si hypocrites…  
\- Oui…

Gvidon avait fini par s'assoir par terre. Le sol n'était pas vraiment propre, mais tant pis.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton Recueil.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Non, mais ce doit être particulièrement… enrageant.  
\- Ça l'est.

Le piano reprit, mais c'était plus maladroit. Il y avait beaucoup de fausses notes.

\- C'est moi qui devrait être désolé pour toi, continua le soldat.

Les lèvres rouges vives de la femme s'entrouvrirent, un peu surprise. Andrey la regarda, et à défaut d'être confiant, Gvidon le trouva particulièrement sincère.

\- Quand la guerre sera terminée, tu pourrais… venir à la maison. On ne croule pas sous l'or, mais on s'en tire… On pourrait, te trouver un travail…

La femme prit une expression plus mélancolique. Andrey pinça ses lèvres. Gvidon grattait par terre.

\- Je suis sérieux, continua-t-il, je…  
\- Je sais. Je suis très touchée parce que tu dis… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Andy. Mais, tu es sûr que ta famille voudra de quelqu'un comme moi ?  
\- Elle est plus ouverte d'esprit que tu ne le crois, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac, je suis certain qu'elle t'acceptera. Ce n'est pas… comme si c'était de ta faute…

Son ton sérieux fit sourire son interlocutrice.

\- À propos de travail, il va falloir que j'y aille… J'ai encore des clients à prendre… susurra-t-elle si doucement que Gvidon faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Son visage s'était déformé en une étrange grimace en disant cela. Elle battit des paupières et changea d'expression, plus douce.

\- Prend soin de toi, Andy. Reste en vie, et n'oublie pas ta promesse.  
\- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa avec une grande affection. Il la laissa s'échapper avec un certain déchirement.

Dunya monta à l'étage et Andrey resta assis-là, plongé dans une contemplation rêveuse et quelque peu douloureuse.

Gvidon se demanda s'il pouvait partir maintenant. La conversation terminée, il s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Andrey n'entendit pas ses pensées, mais, par coïncidence, il se décida à partir à ce moment précis.

\- Debout, on y va, ordonna-t-il prestement.

Le scalpion ne se fit pas prier. En quelques instants, ils furent dehors.

Ils marchaient vers le campement, lorsqu'ils entendirent derrière eux:

\- Hey camarade ! Justement, je te cherchais !

Gvidon reconnut aussitôt la voix de Feliks. Et Andrey aussi ; il se permit de marmonner :

\- Oh non, pas lui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grom veut dire « foudre » en serbe. Gvidon est quant à lui le héros de Le conte du Tsar Saltan. L’anecdote du soldat qui demande de l’eau est inspirée d’un fait divers dont mon arrière-grand-mère tirait, parait-il, une certaine fierté.


End file.
